My version of Magnus christmas present
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Part to of Will finds Ashley and brings her back
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Part to of Will finds Ashley and brings her back

Author's Chapter Notes:

It had been three months since anyone at the Sanctuary had seen Will as he had been away on some private business. No one seemed to know were he had gone, or any idea of when he would be back. Only that one day he got a call from an old friend of his at the police station asking him to come. Leo had been sitting down with a man when he walked in. So what happened?

Story:

"You called and said you had some info for me Leo," Will said, the question clear.

"Yeah, I ran the photo of the person you gave us through the database and we got a hit on that missing Jane Doe you mentioned. She's been spotted on the other side of the Old City in the rough district," Leo replied.

"Thanks," Will said quickly, and then jumped up out of his seat. "I'll send you some whiskey for Christmas."

"Will, be careful, ok? That area has been funny for a long time now, and we won't even go in there _with_ back up," Leo said.

After Will got the information he ran out the door, jumped on his bike and then speed away towards the place that Leo had told him. Ever since they had buried Ashley that day, Will knew that there had been something not quite right. They had only found two Abnormal bodies that day, and not a third one.

The thing that was bothering Will the most was that none of the bodies that they found were Ashley's at all, which meant that she had to be alive somewhere.

He reached the rough city area now and parked, turning off the bike. He got off and started to look around the area. Will approached the warehouse where Ashley was supposed to have been last seen by the police in the area. He started to creep up around the other side of the building when he suddenly heard voices.

"Now how about you take us to the Sanctuary?" one of the guys suggested, "And then we kill your mother and that new boy toy she has. Would you like that Ashley? To watch as we cut out you're mother's heart and then Dr. Zimmerman's after that?"

"I'll never take you to the Sanctuary or into the Sanctuary either," she told them defiantly. "You don't even know if I brought back up do you? Did you think of that?"

Will decided to end this now before he or Ashley were killed. He put his hands around his back and pulled out two 9mm's, then got ready to jump out. He ran around the corner, firing both weapons and hit 2 of the men, giving Ashley enough time to get away. He then dove over a car, still firing, hitting more men. Just as he was about to reload his two guns he felt cold steel against his neck and knew that one of the guys that he'd missed was now behind him.

"Well, well, Dr. Zimmerman," the man said. "Now this is a surprise to see you all the way out here. Now I don't have to go to the Sanctuary to find you. It's time to kill you Dr. Zimmerman."

Will knew that there was no way out of this. He heard the gun click, and go off and knew he was going to die in an ally somewhere in Old City.

"Will," Ashley said, waking him gently after he had fainted. She had taken out the man who had had a gun to Will's head. "Why are you here?"

"Ashley, I've been looking for you to bring you back to the Sanctuary to see your Mom," he told her.

"I can't go back there, Will. Not after all I've done to hurt my mom and all that has happen to me. I tried to kill her. What I have done is done, Will," she paused, reliving the memory. "If she hadn't pleaded with me not to kill her, and I hadn't seen the tears going down my mom's face, then maybe..."

"Your mom is going crazy, and needs you now more than ever," Will said firmly. "She almost got herself killed twice in the three months you've been gone. Please, Ashley, come back with me?

"I can't go back," she said sadly. "I've done so much to hurt everyone there, and I can never be sure that they would want me back, Will. No."

"Kate is there, Ashley."

"What? Who is Kate?" she asked.

"Ashley she's the one that shot you with the Rocket Launcher that day, then you disappeared. Kate took over for you when it was clear you weren't going to be coming back. We had a memorial service for you, too. We couldn't find your body so we decided it was the best way to deal with everything then and be able to move on. Will you please come back with me, Ashley?" Will asked.

"Ok," she agreed, still unsure. "I'll then go back with you to the Sanctuary."

They both walked back to where he had parked his bike and the two of them got out of there. She commented on the type of bike he had. He rode in silence, though.

"Ashley, when we get back I will need you to wait outside there for me to call you, and then you can come in," was the only time be broke the silence. "I'll make sure that everything is okay for you there."

Will called Henry to tell him that he was on his way back to the Sanctuary and was almost there.

"Will is on his way back and will be here in a few minutes."

When Magnus heard Henry say this she stood up and told Henry to go to her office, open the middle drawer and bring Will's present to her. He left to get the present and brought it back to her.

When Will arrived he cleaned himself off a little. Then he walked in to the room and gave everyone hugs and handed them some Christmas presents he had retrieved. After he did this, he went to Magnus to shake her hand, but instead she gave him a big hug.

"Here is your present Will, and I see you didn't get me anything," she said calmly. "But that's ok. I'm just glad you came back."

"Magnus," he corrected. "Of course I got you a present, and it's waiting out in the hallway now." He paused a moment for effect. "Ashley!" Will called.

She walked in covered now in a black hooded coat.

"Will, who is this?" Magnus asked, not believing him that it was Ashley.

"It's your present, Magnus, and I hope you like it. Merry Christmas," he told her.

Ashley took the Hood off and smiled shyly. "Hi, Mom."

"Ashley, is that you?" Magnus asked, totally shocked and trying to believe what her mind was telling her was impossible. "I mean is that really you? I'm not dreaming?"

"No, Mom. Will found me and brought me back to you."

"No need to thank me, you two," Will said with a wide smile. "I would have gone to the ends of the Earth and back, or to another reality to bring Ashley back to you. So if you to don't mind, I think I will go and take a shower then go to bed. Good night you two."

Magnus started to cry. She stopped him, hugging him close. Thank you, Will. This is the best present I could ever get."


	2. Chapter 2

My Version of Magnus Christmas present Part 2

After will leave the library and head for his room to get a shower and some much-needed sleep. He stop for just a minute to think about what he had been through to find Ashley and what it was going be like with her back again now.

"He soon realized that the fact of the matter was that everything now is going to be so different. He never is the only one with Magnus on mission like before and that he has Ashley watching after him when Magnus told her to. Which was nothing new to him? But that part had always been second nature to Magnus. Protecting the ones that would try to get to close to her."

"Magnus had told him one time she was 157 years old and that she was there when his mother was killed by that creäture in the forest."

"Realizing that he was still standing in the hallway. He decided to go to his room and shower. But what he didn't know is that when he got to the room and opened the door Magnus was standing in the room waiting for him already."

"Magnus what are you doing standing in my room now and why are you waiting for me. I though you be off with Ashley some where now talking to her about what it was like out there or thought you be off in you now."

I was on my way to my office for to get something when I saw you standing in the hallway think to your self.

"You saw me standing in the hall thinking. Well what I was thinking about has nothing to do with you or Ashley at all. So you can just go to you now okay. Truth is told will I know now that things aren't going to be the same any more and by the same I mean you and me on mission a lone."

"Magnus if you think that is going to make me stop wanting to do stuff. Then you are out of your mind now. What got me worried is that I know I will always be second to Ashley and that I have always been second to her when its come to work around here every time now."

Now stop that.

Stop what? Magnus.

"Stop always thinking you don't matter and that you're going to be second to everything around here or you have always been second to everything now Will. That is just not true and I can prove it to you. If you let me."

"Now you stop. Right now before you do something you're going to really regret here Magnus." "I know what you're thinking now and I want to say to you I have thought the same but I could never take advantage of you like that. Or would I want to now."

That is it Will I guess I have to go get her now and have her talk to you since I am not able to talk any sense in to you.

Go get who? Now Magnus.

Go to get Ashley now and have her talk to you about this?

Magnus you wouldn't dare do that. I know you better than you think and if and your thinking and hoping that will work on me saying you're going to get Ashley so I would lower my self and take it easy now.

Well Magnus it's not going to work. What you said so you can just forget about it and there is no way that would even work on my as well as I know your trying to stare at me and see if that will work to on my now. Face it Magnus I know you to well now for that to even work again.

Your going to be stubborn now I see Will is that it? Well if you want to know yes I am going to be very stubborn now with you and not give you the chance to be your self with me. This is on your toes now every day Magnus.

"Will you sure know how to ruin a girls evening now don't you." Hey you started it by what you said to me. So turn about is fair play Magnus."


End file.
